1. Field of the Invention
The present general inventive concept relates to an image processing apparatus and an image processing method. More particularly, the present general inventive concept relates to an image processing apparatus which revises a certain region of a scanned image to meet a user's demand, and an image processing method that performs the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
An image processing apparatus, such as a computer system, serves as a host to a scanner and a multi-function device (hereinafter, to be referred to as a “scanning device”), and controls an operation of the scanning device according to a user's command. More specifically, the image processing apparatus scans a scanning object such as pictures and texts to receive an image (hereinafter, to be called a “scanned image”), and generates a final output image (hereinafter, to be called a “final image”) by performing a predetermined image process on the scanned image.
When a user desires to generate the final image according to his/her demand, the image processing apparatus performs the image process on the scanned image according to a user's demand. Typically, the conventional image processing apparatus performs the image process on the overall scanned image.
The scanning object sometimes has a plurality of images with different characters, like pictures and texts. In this case, a user may want the pictures to be milder while the text to be clearer.
The conventional image processing apparatus performs the image process on the overall scanned image. Thus, the conventional image processing apparatus cannot process the image corresponding to respective parts thereof according to a user's demand.
Even if the image is a single image, a user may want a certain part thereof to be revised. However, the conventional image processing apparatus does not provide such a function.
The conventional image processing apparatus cannot revise a certain image or a certain region of a scanned image according to a user's demand, thereby failing to meet such a demand.
When public offices or banks store and manage scanned images of ID cards, they may pixelate a part of people's faces or ID numbers of the scanned image. This work may be repeatedly done. In this case, a user should repeat the same scan setting operation for each image, causing inconvenience and inefficiency.